


Cafe tibio

by MrsBeatles



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/F, Relationship(s), Sharing a House
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: Laura vuelve a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo pensando que nunca volvería a ver a la chica de cabello azabache pero las cosas se dan de una manera muy diferente...





	1. Me encontraste...

Crucé la puerta de entrada, la jornada de trabajo había sido muy largo, la cafetería se había llenado muchas veces en el día. La gente apurada derramaba su café en el piso que yo, luego de un rato, limpiaría. Parecía que todos se habían olvidado los modales en sus respectivas casas, nadie agradecía ni pedía permiso, sólo empujones y malas caras. El hambre hacía rugir a mi estómago, así que prendí el horno, puse algunas sobras en él pero el agotamiento le ganó a todo. Apenas mi cabeza tocó el almohadón del sillón de la sala, perdí el conocimiento y entre en un sueño muy pesado. Todo el cansancio de la semana concentrado en ese rato de descanso. Todas las caras que había visto en el día se repetían y deambulaban en lo que parecía mi sueño, aunque no era lo que deseaba soñar. Yo solo quería soñar con la chica... La chica del café. La única que me agradeció cuando dejé el café en su mesa, levantando la mirada de su libro y mostrando una sonrisa agradable. Una joven bastante alta y delgada, con su cabello negro azabache, una remera de alguna banda a la cual yo no conocía, unos pantalones de cuero y botas negras. Para coronar su belleza, el clásico de la literatura que más me agradaba "El retrato de Dorian Gray" descansaba en sus manos. Si Wilde hubiera escrito a Dorian en una versión femenina, claramente esa chica hubiera sido la personificación perfecta. Sus ojos color marrón claro permanecían clavados en cada palabra de las páginas, sus finos y delicados labios repetían las expresiones que dictaba el autor y hasta me parecía dulce la forma en que sentía cada término. Sus cejas se levantaban en cada momento de tensión y una sonrisa irónica aparecía de vez en cuando.

Todo mi tiempo libre, lo dediqué a observarla desde un costado del local, siempre y cuando algún cliente no me llamara para quejarse o pedirme la cuenta. Apoyada con ambos codos en el mostrador, fijé la mirada en ella, tratando de disimular para no desconcentrarla de su lectura. Observé cada facción de su rostro tan delicado, parecía sacado de una pintura del renacimiento francés. Todo iba bien hasta que levantó la vista de las paginas para darle el ultimo sorbo a su tazón de café y luego buscarme con la mirada. "Maldita sea, no debí ser tan obvia mirándola" pensé, maldiciéndome a mí misma. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Le sostuve la mirada, esperando algo en respuesta y vi como levantaba las manos para imitar un papel y gesticular en un lenguaje mudo la palabra "cuenta". Sonreí, mostré un pulgar y recibí su majestuosa sonrisa de vuelta. Volví sobre mis talones, fingiendo que buscaba algo para que no viera como mi rostro se enrojecía.

Momentos más tarde, estaba llevando la cuenta a su mesa y discutía conmigo misma para animarme a hablarle. No había llegado a la conclusión hasta que tuve su mesa a la altura de mis caderas.

-"Acá está la cuenta. ¿algo más?"- dije, sonriendo de la manera más dulce que pude.

-"Tu número no estaría mal, linda."- dijo, levantando la miraba para apuntar a mis ojos y mi corazón sufrió un pequeño ataque. Comencé a dudar en si lo había imaginado.

-"¿qué?"- dije, con poco aire en los pulmones.

-"Nada, yo me encargo, Cutie.- dijo, sonriendo mientras bajaba la vista hacia el papel y sacaba la billetera.

-"Buen libro."-dije, para romper el silencio que se había formado.-"Es uno de mis preferidos de Wilde."- sonriendo mientras recordaba la primera vez que lo había leído.

-"También el mío"- dijo.-"debe ser la décima vez que lo leo, nunca me canso de un buen libro"- tomo el libro con una mano y lo levantó a su vista, sonriendo al observarlo. "Sabe captar la belleza y la ambición de una manera muy original."- dijo, y el corazón se me cayó a los pies.

-"No lo podría haber dicho mejor"- y nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos.

-"¿Tendrías una lapicera?"- saqué la estaba en el bolsillo de mi delantal, se la acerqué y sus suaves dedos me la quitaron de la mano con mucha delicadeza. Miré sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que anotaba en una libreta que había sacado de su mochila. Al terminar, me miró para devolverme la lapicera y darme el dinero por su café. Se levantó de la silla mientras se colgaba la mochila en un hombro.

-"No lo pierdas"-dijo, tomando mi mano de improvisto, dejando el papel con la mayor suavidad, mientras yo lo sujetaba como podía. Su cara estaba tan próxima a la mía que podría haberme acercado a besarla pero eso no hubiera sido muy bueno para mi trabajo. "Fue un placer conocerte" dijo, con una sonrisa complacida en el rostro y corrió la silla para irse.

"El placer fue mío"-dije y vi cómo se giraba para mirarme por última vez antes de cruzar la puerta. Abrí el papel con un pequeño temblor en las manos, éste decía "Carmilla" y un número de teléfono, escrito con una letra cursiva perfecta.

El recuerdo era muy tranquilo hasta que una mano me sacudió por el hombro con fuerza y tomé aire del susto. Comencé a toser por todo el humo que había en mi casa, todo estaba en llamas. Miré la mano queme tenía del hombro y al llegar al rostro, vi que era Carmilla la que estaba en mi casa.

"Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te desmayaste o algo?"-preguntó, elevando la voz.

"No. Yo... yo me quedé dormida." Dije, me perdí en la mirada desesperada de sus ojos, olvidando que mi casa ardía en llamas.

"Bueno, no importa. Tenemos que salir de acá. ¿Podes caminar?- preguntó.

"Si, eso creo."- dije, sentándome rápidamente en el sillón y todos mis sentidos se perdieron por un momento. Seguramente había inspirado mucho humo en la casa. "woow! Eso no está bien" dije, abriendo mis ojos como platos.

"Está bien, está bien. No hagas esfuerzo. Pasa una mano por mi cuello."- dijo, llevando mi brazo por arriba de su cabeza. Con un brazo tomó mi cintura y, con el otro, mis piernas. Como si estuviera llevando un niño de cinco años, me levantó con la mayor tranquilidad posible. Sus brazos me acercaron a su pecho y acomodé mi cara en su cuello. Por detrás de su columna, pude ver como las llamas envolvían mi pequeña casa y me acurruque más a su alrededor, sintiéndome lo más indefensa posible. "Todo va a estar bien", susurró en mi oído con dulzura, mientras cruzábamos la sala y pude oír una sirena de bomberos aproximándose. Me sacó de la casa en una velocidad record y ni siquiera estaba agitada. Cruzó la calle y me sentó con suavidad en el cordón de la calle. Tuve que toser un poco más, mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

"Ya pasó, estas bien" dijo, mientras me acariciaba la espalda y giraba su rostro hacia mí.

Los bomberos llegaron minutos después de que saliéramos de mi casa, entraron con sus extintores y bombas de agua. Tardaron varios minutos en apagar el incendio.

"¿Cómo supiste que vivía ahí?.- le dije, mirándola sorprendida.

"No tenía ni idea de que era tu casa, pero vi humo y al probar la puerta estaba abierta. Así que entré y ahí estabas, durmiendo plácidamente mientras todo ardía en llamas."- Levantó su mano hasta mi cara y me acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja, mientras me sonreía. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Laura... Laura Hollis"- dije, mientras me sonrojaba pero la poca luz dela noche no dejaba que se notara. "Gracias... me salvaste la vida" dije, mirando sus ojos oscuros, perdiéndome bajo su encanto.

"No hay de qué, linda. Ahora debo cobrarme este pequeño favor que te hice"-dijo, sonriéndome de una manera no tan dulce.

"¿Qué debo hacer para pagar el favor?"- dije, siguiéndole el juego.

"Dejame invitarte a una cita."


	2. Pagando mi deuda (primera parte)

Después del pequeño incendio en mi casa, y de que Carmilla me haya sacado del lugar en llamas, habíamos acordado una cita como forma de pago al favor que me había hecho. Si todos los favores se pagaran teniendo una cita con alguien como ella...

Era viernes en la noche, había vuelto de la cafetería y tenía media hora antes de que Carmilla pasara a buscarme por casa. Crucé la puerta pensando que me pondría para ir a cenar, no quería ir demasiado formal ni demasiado informal. Cerré con llave detrás de mí y me dirigí a la ducha para que el agua tibia relajara los nervios que sentía por verla de nuevo. Con una toalla en mi cabeza, pasé a mi habitación y comencé a sacar toda la ropa que tenía para ver qué podría ponerme. Veinte minutos más tarde, ya tenía un vestido muy claro, casi blanco que rozaba en principio de mis rodillas. Como no tenía idea de qué hacer con mi pelo, lo dejé suelto para que se secara naturalmente con el aire cálido de mi casa.

Ya era la hora de que Carmilla me buscara, estaba lista y sentada en el sillón, mirando las paredes marcadas con el color que el fuego les había dejado, pensando que en unos días serían pintadas nuevamente. Decidí dejar de pensar en eso, prefería pensar en algo más lindo... lo primero que acudió a mi mente fue mi cita, cómo vendría, qué tendría puesto, dónde iríamos... Pero dos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mis pensamientos, los nervios que no había tenido antes aparecieron de golpe. Tuve que respirar hondo para relajar la espalda mientras me miraba por última vez en el espejo y decía "Voy" a Carmilla del otro lado de la puerta. Tomé el picaporte y lo hice girar para que suspiro silencioso se escapara de mi boca al ver lo que había frente a mis ojos.

Carmilla estaba apoyada de costado en el marco de mi puerta, se enderezó para quedar un poco sobre mi altura. Llevaba puesto un blazer negro, con una camisa blanca debajo con una pequeña corbata, pantalones de cuero y unas botas negras diferentes a las que llevaba el día que la conocí.

_"Guarda los suspiros para más tarde, linda."- dijo, sonriendo de costado y casi me corto mirando el filo de su mandíbula perfecta. -"Te traje esto." Y mostrando la mano que tenía en la espalda, alzó un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

-"Wow, gracias".- dije, sorprendida mientras le sonreía. "Pasa mientras las voy a poner en agua"- me hice a un lado para dejarla pasar y me dirigí a la cocina.

-"Permiso"- dijo, entrando conmigo a la cocina. "¿cómo estuvo tu día?"- mientras se apoyaba en la mesada y yo seguí disimuladamente con la mirada todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

-"Bien, tuve mucho trabajo"- dije, poniéndome frente a ella luego de dejar las hermosas flores en la mesa.

-"Tranquila, ya es viernes."- dijo, sonriendo. "Y, además, tenemos una reservación en un lugar muy hermoso. ¿Te parece que vayamos?"

Asentí y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Salimos a la calle y Carmilla saco unas llaves de su bolsillo, tocando un botón las luces de un gran auto negro se encendieron justo en frente a mi edificio. Se adelantó a mis pasos para abrirme la puerta y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a entrar.

"Por cierto... estas hermosa en ese vestido"

Cerró la puerta con extrema suavidad, yo apoyé la cabeza en el respaldo para calmarme después de ese comentario y relajar la sonrisa que tenía desde que me había dado las flores. Viajamos unos veinte minutos en su lujoso auto deportivo y llegamos a un pequeño restaurante. Era un lugar especial para parejas, un espacio reducido, con pocas mesas lo que lo hacía más exclusivo. Carmilla se acercó al mozo en la entrada, dijo su nombre y el amable hombre nos guió hasta una mesa en un costado del salón. Carmilla se acercó a sostenerme la silla mientras me sentaba, luego se cruzó mientras se quitaba el blazer y se sentaba frente a mí.

-"Este lugar es hermoso"- dije, mientras miraba a mi alrededor.

-"Si, es uno de mis preferidos"- me observaba con dulzura desde el otro lado de la mesa. "¿Qué hiciste hoy?"

-"En la mañana, fui a la universidad, no sé si ya lo había mencionado pero estoy estudiando periodismo, estoy en mi tercer año. Hoy tuve un final de Redacción. Así que estudié en la mañana, rendí el examen y al mediodía, trabajé en la cafetería durante toda la tarde."- dije, recordando el largo día que había tenido.

-"¡Que día completo! Mis viernes son más libres. No creo que lo haya mencionado pero doy clases en la universidad..."-mis ojos se abrieron como platos. "Pero doy clases de Filosofía, soy licenciada en Filosofía. Hoy solo trabajé en la mañana, pero suelo hacerlo también en la tarde." Dijo, poniendo ambos bazos en la mesa.

-"Wow, nunca me habría imaginado que dabas clases en la universidad" dije, sin poder ocultar mi asombro.

-"¿y qué pensabas que hacía para vivir?"- dijo, sonriendo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano derecha.

-"¿Estrella de rock o modelo de pantalones de cuero?"- no podía creer lo que le había dicho eso, mi espalda se tensó hasta que escuche su risa.

-"No, ya no hago esas cosas" dijo, y me dejó imaginando como sería verla en una pasarela. Pero fui interrumpida por la mesera que se acercó a la mesa.

-Buenas noches, hoy voy a ser su mesera. ¿Tienen idea de qué van a ordenar?- dijo, aunque solo miraba a Carmilla, claramente atónita por su hermosa que es y más así vestida, aunque ella me estaba mirando a mí. La chica anotó rápidamente lo que íbamos a cena y se fue de la mesa hasta que le gritara que ¡dejara de coquetear con mi cita!

-"Esa chica claramente no sabe disimular"- dije, sin pensarlo.

-"Claramente, pero yo sería mucho más tonta si no tuviera bien en claro a quien invité a cenar hoy"-dije, mirándome a los ojos y yo no pude evitar sonreírle. "Quiero saber más de tu vida."

-Bueno... Nací en un pueblo un poco más alejado. Mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía unos 8 años, así que mi padre es extremadamente sobreprotector, él dice que le recuerdo mucho a ella. Sinceramente, tengo pocos pero muy lindos recuerdos con mi madre, ella también era periodista, casi todos los días íbamos a su oficina y me dejaba jugar con sus papeles."- dije, sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi madre, y los ojos se me humedecieron, porque aunque había pasado más de 10 años, no había forma de dejar de extrañarla.

"Está bien"- dijo, tomando mi mano con suavidad y acariciándola dulcemente. Soltó mi mano para acariciarme la mejilla y secar una lágrima que resbalaba por mi rostro. Alcé la mirada para verla a los ojos. "No hace falta que sigas hablando de eso pero es hermoso que tengas un recuerdo así de tu madre. En cambio, mi madre está viva y dudo que en todos estos años yo tenga algún recuerdo así con ella. Nunca fue una gran persona, ni siquiera con su hija. Por suerte tengo una buena relación con mi hermana mayor." Terminó de hablar y sentí un poco de lastima por su relación con su madre.

Luego de unos momentos más de charla, llegó la comida. Habíamos pedido unos platos de pasta con diferentes salsas. Mientras me acercaba a la mesa para no marcharme, miraba como Carmilla se acomodaba una servilleta en el cuello de la camisa con torpeza.

-"Déjame hacerlo, te estas arrugando todo el cuello de la camisa."- dije, estirando los brazos sobre la mesa mientras ella se acercaba más. La piel de su cuello era extremadamente suave aunque muy fría. Al terminar de acomodarla, decidí tocar su pelo y acomodarle un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella tomo mi mano con suavidad y la acercó a sus labios para besarla.

-"Gracias, linda"- dijo, dejando mi mano al lado del plato.

Mientras comía la pasta intentando no mancharme el vestido, decidí mirar a la pareja que entraba al lugar y casi me ahogo con un fideo. Mis ojos se abrieron exageradamente y la mandíbula casi se me cae al suelo. Danny, mi exnovia, entraba tomada de la mano de Elsie, mi jefa en la cafetería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, por a subir algunos juntos para compensar la espera. Espero que les guste.  
> Saludos! :)


	3. Pagando mi deuda (segunda parte)

Mientras miraba a Danny entrado al restaurante, pensando en lo pequeño que era el mundo, escuché un ligera risa enfrente de mí. La risa de Carmilla me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y me giré para mirarla mientras acercaba su mano a mi cara para limpiar un mancha de salsa en el borde de mi labio inferior.

-"Hey linda, ¿pasa algo? Creo que te fuiste de esta mesa por un momento."- dijo, mirando mi cara de boba.

-"Ehh... mmm... yo...Danny..."- ninguna oración en concreto salía de mi boca, mis ojos seguían abiertos como platos.

-"Oh... creo que ya sé que es esa expresión. Tranquila, yo te ayudo."- dijo, estirando un brazo sobre la mesa para tomar mi mano y estrecharla.

Mientras toda esta pequeña escena tomaba lugar, Danny ya se había acercado a nuestra mesa.

-"Hola Hollis."- dijo, sonriendo falsamente.- "Tanto tiempo sin vernos."

-"Danny, hace mucho no sabía nada de vos ¿Cómo estás?"- dije, disimulando la incomodidad del momento.

-"Muy bien, a punto de cenar con mi nueva novia, Elsie. Aunque creo que ya la conoces."-dijo, sonriendo de forma sarcástica.- "¿y ella es?"- girándose para ver a mi cita.

-"Carmilla...Carmilla Karnstein, o mejor dicho, su novia."- dijo, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa dulce.- "Mucho gusto."- dijo, extendiendo el brazo para estrechar la mano de la pelirroja. Y yo solo pude mirarla mientras hablaba con Danny.

-"Oh..."-dijo, y su mandíbula cayó hasta el suelo, Carmilla increíblemente era muy hermosa.-"y...¿a qué te dedicas?"

-"Carm es Licenciada en Filosofía."-dije, mientras acariciaba su brazo.

-"Que interesante"- dijo, sin el menor esfuerzo en parecer interesada.-"creo que debo volver a mi cita... que tengan buenas noches."

-"Hasta luego, Danny"- dije, sin poder dejar de mirar a quien estaba enfrente de mi.

-"Claro que vamos a tener una buena noche."- dijo, Carm mientras Danny se dirigía a su mesa.

-"Woow, gracias."-dije, sorprendida por que lo acababa de hacer.

-"No hay de qué, linda. Con gusto volvería a hacerlo."- dije, sonriéndome. "Y... me gusta que me digas Carm"- y no pude evitar sonreír.

Y paso largo rato de la noche, ambas habíamos terminado de cenar y Carm pidió la cuenta que no me dejó pagar diciendo que ella me había invitado y que una chica tan hermosa no debía gastar ni un centavo.

-"Espera."- dijo, antes de levantarnos de la mesa.-"La pelirroja va a estar mirándonos, seguime."

Se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a mi asiento para darme la mano y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Caminamos delante de un par de mesas tomadas de la mano, hasta que se detuvo y pensé que iba a besarme en los labios. De verdad quería besar sus labios, probar si eran tan suaves como yo imaginaba. Pero su beso no termino en mi boca sino en mi mejilla, un extenso y sonoro beso en la mejilla que me dio una idea de cómo eran sus labios. Pude sentir el aroma que emanaba su cuello, fresco y dulce a la vez, me recordaba a algo familiar y nuevo a la vez. Esperaba poder sentir el aroma de su cuello muchas veces más...

Salimos del restaurante sintiendo la mirada de Danny en nuestras nucas. Decidimos caminar un rato antes de que me llevara a mi apartamento con su auto, tomada de su mano no me importaba caminar hasta otra cuidad. El viento helado corría y el frío me llegaba a los huesos, deseé haber llevado una campera. Pero Carm se dio cuenta al instante.

-"No esperaba que hiciera tanto frio."- dijo, mientras empezaba a sacarse el saco.

-"No, no hace falta, vos vas a tener frio y..."-no terminé de hablar, ya tenía su blazer en mis hombros y sus manos me envolvieron por un instante.

-"Dale un poco de tiempo y ya vas a tener calor de nuevo."

-"Gracias Carm. Sos muy atenta."

En silencio o charlando, me sentía cómoda a su lado, podía girarme a mirarla todo el tiempo que quisiera sin que le molestara. Tenía el perfil más perfecto que hubiera visto. Su delgado cuello, su afilada mandíbula seguida de sus suaves labios y me detuve en ellos, pensado en lo mucho que quería sentirlos en mis labios.

-"Vas a hacer que me dé dolor de cabeza, hermosa."-dijo, girando todo su cuerpo hacia mí, mientras dejaba de caminar.

-"Perdón, yo... no te quería incomodar pero..."

-"No me incomoda para nada."- dijo con rapidez.

-"Por cierto, gracias de nuevo por actuar así delante de Danny"-dije.

-"No tenes que agradecer nada. Aunque me gustaría no tener que actuarlo"-dijo, y su mano tomó suavemente mi mandíbula levantándola levemente, acercándola a su boca. Antes de darme cuenta, estaba besándome. Sus labios eran tan suaves como yo pensaba y un poco más. Le devolví el beso con más ganas, pasé mis manos detrás de su cuello y sentí como ella se aferraba a mi cintura pero con delicadeza. Nos quedamos así unos momentos, besándonos, con sus manos recorriendo ligeramente mi espalda mientras que yo acariciaba su fino rostro. Luego de un rato se alejó un poco para mirarme a los ojos.

-"Debería cobrar más deudas de esta manera."-dijo, sonriendo casi sobre mis labios.

Ninguna de las dos pudo contener la risa...


	4. Solo quisiera ayudarte...

Llevaba una semana sin haber visto ni hablado con Carmilla. Después de nuestra cita, había estado haciendo muchas horas extra en la cafetería para poder pagar las reparaciones de mi casa después del incendio. Apenas había tenido tiempo para dormir y ahora tendría que buscar un lugar donde pasar unos días, ya que las reparaciones estaban ocupando casi todo mi espacio. Pasaba el tiempo sirviendo entre mesas y pensando a quien pedirle ayuda ya que mi padre había salido de vacaciones y no quería molestarlo, y mi mejor amiga Laf estaba pasando mucho tiempo en la casa de su nueva novia y no quería interferir en sus planes.

Estaba agotada, ya eran casi las 9 de la noche y ese día la cafetería cerraba a las 10:30. Los clientes no estaban siendo muy amables y yo ya no tenía ganas de atender a nadie, entré en la cocina y apoyé mi espalda en la pared mientras me tomaba tapaba los ojos con ambas manos tratando de no llorar del cansancio.

Mi amigo Kirsh, el cocinero de la cafetería, me tocó el hombro.

-"Hey Lau, ¿estás bien? Creo que alguien vino a verte."- terminé de escucharlo y me asomé un poco por la puerta de la cocina para ver quién era. Carmilla se estaba quitando un largo saco negro para descubrir una camisa también negra con algunos detalles en blanco y sus típicos pantalones de cuero. Se sentó en la misma mesa que aquella primera vez que nos conocimos y saco un libro de bolso mientras dirigía su mirada al mostrador pero sin encontrarme.

-¿cómo me veo?- dije, mientras me daba vuelta para que Kirch me diera algún consejo.

-Un poco agotada, ¿no trajiste algo para las ojeras? Y el peinado...- dijo, mientras me aplastaba el pelo.

-Ay Kirsh!- dije, quitando sus manos de mi cabeza.- se supone que me tenía que decir que estaba bien para verla! – dije, mirándolo con mala cara.

\- Lo que intentaba decir es que a Carmilla no le importa cómo te veas! Creo que te quiere de verdad... Además con mi arreglo de peinado ya estás muy bien.-dijo, sonriendo.

-Ah ... bueno, mejor asi.- dije, sonriendo y me di vuelta para salir.- Deséame suerte.

Y no termine de escuchar que dijo porque estaba afuera y veía a Carmilla devolviéndome la mirada. Tomé una bocanada de aire para calmarme y caminé hasta su mesa con calma.

-Hola Carm.- dije, sonriéndole y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.- ¿de dónde venís así vestida? Estas muy elegante.

-Hola linda.-dijo, puso su mano sobre la mía y una corriente de electricidad me corrió por la espalda.-Vengo de dar clases en la universidad, nada muy interesante y ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho no hablamos.- y su expresión parecía más preocupada.

\- Si... masomenos.- dije y miré alrededor buscando a mi jefe y le hice un par de señas a las cual aceptó y me senté en frente de ella.- Estoy exhausta...-apoyé los codos en la mesa.- Estoy haciendo muchas horas extra para arreglar la casa, tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme por unos días y se está volviendo... complicado.-terminé de hablar y apoyé la cabeza en mis manos. Ella se acercó mas sobre la mesa y me tomó por los hombros, acariciendome.

-Hey, tranquila, todo va a estar bien. Es solo por un tiempo.-dijo, y pareció detenerse a pensar un momento.- No te puedo ayudar con el dinero porque no me sobra mucho que digamos pero... ojala no me arrepienta de esto.-dijo, sonriéndome.- si quieres... puedes quedarte en mi casa unos días, hasta que las reparaciones terminen y todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-Bueno, yo...-empecé pero me quedé pensando... ¿no era esto demasiado? Y si las cosas se ponían incomodas, no nos conocemos hace tanto tiempo... pero era ella, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera a su lado pero también quería ir despacio y...

-Si te hace sentir más cómoda, puedes venir como una amiga, no hace falta que te sientas presionada con lo que vaya a pasar entre nosotras y nuestras relación... si es que tenemos algo. Solo quiero ayudarte, de verdad te veo estresada y...

-Está bien.-dije, sin querer pensarlo más.- Esta bien, voy a ir unos días a tu casa.

-Que alegría.-dijo, mirándome a los ojos mientras tomaba mi mano y la acercaba a su boca para besarla con delicadeza.-Si quieres te ayudo a buscar tus cosas y puedes venir hoy mismo...


	5. Bienvenida a casa

Ya era casi media noche mientras cerraba con llave la puerta de mi casa, Carmilla se había adelantado con ambas manos cargadas de mis bolsos y los acomodaba en su auto negro.

-¿Lista?-dijo, mientras me abría la puerta del copiloto y me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Lista.- y entré para sentarme en el cómodo asiento de cuero, estirando las piernas y pensando si había hecho lo correcto.-¿y... que tal hoy?

-Bien-dijo con un suspiro.- Tuve que lidiar con un par de alumnos molestos y sus padres aun más molestos... Increíble que tenga que lidiar con padres en la universidad.

-Wow, ni siquiera mi padre sobre protector se metería en mis asuntos de la universidad.-dije, sorprendida.

-Si... nosé que le pasa a esos padres, pero bien.-dijo, mirándome mientras frenaba en un semáforo.- ¿y tus estudios?

-Iban bien... ahora tuve que retrasarlos para poder juntar más dinero para reparar la casa... así que hasta los meses que faltan para que empiecen las materias que me quedan, tengo un tiempo libre de exámenes.-dije, estirándome un poco en mi asiento.

-A veces caen bien unas vacaciones de estudio obligadas.-dijo.-Ya casi estamos llegando, es en la esquina.- dijo, señalando un edificio antiguo de enormes ventanales. Se adelanto varios metros y frenó justo en la entrada del edificio. Bajé del auto y me acerqué a ayudarla con mis bolsos.

-No, hace falta, estoy bien.-dijo mientras sostenía mis bolsos con una facilidad increíble.-¿Puedes tomar la llave de mi bolsillo y abrir la puerta?

-Si... mmm permiso.-dije, dirigiendo mi mano a su bolsillo trasero.

-Cuando quieras, linda. Pero tratemos de que la acción pase adentro de casa, no quiero rumores de los vecinos-dijo, riendo y haciéndome reír mientras sacaba las llaves de su ajustado bolsillo. Me acerqué a la puerta, abrí y entré a una sala de estar muy espaciosa con un gran sillón en un costado y una mesa mas baja, pinturas colgadas por todas las paredes. Parecía que el departamento tenía un toque rustico y original que quedaba muy bien con los cuadros colgados.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar linda.-dijo, poniendo mis bolsos cerca de un ropero que había en la puerta de entrada.-Dejo tus bolsos en este ropero pero después los llevamos arriba.-terminó de decir y sentí sus manos en mis hombros haciendo unos masajes suaves, definitivamente Carmilla sabía hacer masajes.- Estas un poco tensa, linda. ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo de comer mientras te acomodas así después podes descansar?

-Si por favor.-dije, relajada con el movimiento de sus suaves manos.-¿Hay alguna manera de que hagas masajes y cocines al mismo tiempo?

-Ojala pudiera pero dudo que sea posible. Quizás pueda seguir con los masajes más tarde.-dijo, dando un último apretón a mis hombros.- Por el pasillo esta la escalera, la primera puerta a la derecha es el baño, la que sigue es mi habitación. Por supuesto esta es la sala de estar, la puerta de la izquierda es la cocina y allá, donde están las luces apagadas, esta la mesa pero casi nunca ceno ahí. Siempre uso la mesa baja y me siento en el piso. Pero... como quieras.

-Bueno... gracias Carm, en serio.-dije, tomando su mano.- Una pregunta...¿Dónde puedo dormir?

-Hay dos opciones... el gran y cómodo sillón o mi gran y cómoda cama. Donde quieras, linda.-dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-Creo que hoy voy a dormir en el sillón... mientras más cansada estoy, mas me muevo mientras duermo y no quiero molestarte.

-No serías una molestia pero está bien, como decidas. Voy a cocinar algo rápido, ponete cómoda. Si necesitas pijama, avísame.

-Traje el mío, creo que me voy a cambiar ahora mismo y bajo a ayudarte.-dije, tomé un bolso y me dirigí por el pasillo hasta la escalera de madera que crujía bajo mis pies. Llegué al primer piso y entré en la primera puerta. El baño era bastante grande y blanco, con una amplia bañadera moderna. Terminé de cambiarme de ropa y salí sin hacer mucho ruido, quería ver su habitación ya que esta noche no iba a dormir ahí. Para mi sorpresa era muy sencilla, las paredes eran blancas con un par de cuadros de diferentes colores, tenía un estante llevo de vinilos y su correspondiente reproductor. La cama era blanca y enorme, mucho más grande a la que yo tenía en mi propia casa. Lo más llamativo de toda la habitación era el gran ventana del medio que daba a la esquina por donde habíamos llegado, se veía gran parte de las cuidad y sus luces, los semáforos cambiando de color y la gente caminando apurada.

-¿Estás bien, linda?- su llamado me trajo de vuelta a la realidad y me apresuré a salir de su habitación.

-Sí, si estoy bien.-dije, ya bajando.

-Oh pero cuanta sensualidad para una persona tan pequeña.-dijo, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en lo que tenia puesto, mi pantalón enorme y felpudo de perritos y una musculosa blanca.

-Sí, lo traje especialmente para la ocasión.-dije, riendo un poco. - Perdón, es que estoy muy cansada.

-Me imagino. Vamos la comida ya esta lista.-dijo y me tomó de la mano hasta la mesa baja al lado del sillón. Cenamos mientras charlamos de todo un poco. Al terminar, Carmilla subió a su habitación a buscar una frazada y unas almohadas.

-Gracias por dejar que me quedara en tu casa, Carm.-dije, mientras dejaba las cosas sobre el sillón. Y daba un paso cerrando la distancia entre nosotras para pasar mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarla.

-No hay problema, linda.-dijo, y llevó sus manos a mi cintura para sostenerla con firmeza. Justo lo que necesitaba, que alguien me sostuviera un rato, estaba abrumada de obligaciones Suspiré con un poco de alivio, no quería que este abrazo terminara. Apoyé mi mentón en su hombro y sentí como plantaba un casto y delicado beso en mi cabeza.

-Podría quedarme así toda la noche.-dijo de un suspiro en mi odio.- pero creo que necesitas dormir.

-Sí, es verdad.-dije, y me separé despacio de ella que soltó el agarre en mi cintura.

\- Todo se va a solucionar, linda.- dijo, y con suavidad me corrió un mechón de la cara, yo asentí con la esperanza de que sea verdad. Se acercó más hacia mi cara y me besó la mejilla con dulzura.- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Carm.-le respondí.

-Avisame si necesitas algo. Cualquier problema, voy a estar arriba.-dijo, y me acosté en el sillón mientras ella apagaba la luz y subía la escalera.

Perdí el sueño pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer al día siguiente, el trabajo, todavía no podía decirle a mi padre que no estaba en casa, solo quería dormir. Cada posición que tomaba en la cama era incomoda y las maderas del piso parecían hacer un ruido constante. Necesitaba dormir y ya no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba pensando, estaba empezando a angustiarme la idea de no poder dormir aunque iba a tener un día muy agitado. Alargué la mano hasta mi celular y al encender la pantalla, vi que eran las 3:30 de la mañana. Estaba angustiada, malhumorada, preocupada al mismo tiempo y lo único que quería hacer era llorar y desahogarme. Así que eso fue lo que hice, mientras salía de la cama, tomaba mi almohada y me encaminaba hacia la escalera. Subí con cuidado, abrí la puerta de su habitación y eso fue lo que la despertó.

-Hey linda.-dijo, con voz ronca.- Ven. No llores.

Caminé hasta los pies de la cama y me tendió una mano para guiarme hasta su lado, apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada, sentí como pasaba su mano bajo mi hombro y con la otra mano rodeaba mi cintura, su pierna envolvió las mías acercándome más a ella. Su respiración en mi nuca me tensaba y me relajaba al mismo tiempo, haciendo que mi angustia se calmara. Su cuerpo contra el mío era el sostén perfecto.

-Todo va a estar bien.-dijo en mi oído antes de darme un beso detrás de la oreja y unos minutos después ya estaba dormida.


	6. Querida huesped

La luz del sol me daba de lleno en el rostro cuando abrí los ojos con dificultad. Podía sentir el embriagante tacto de las manos de Carmilla sobre mi cuerpo, su respiración en mi nuca.

-Buenos días, linda.

-Buenos días, Carm.-dije y me di vuelta en la cama para estar de frente a ella. Su nariz estaba a milímetros de la mía, solo que ella estaba un poco más arriba en la cama. Podía ver por completo el color de sus ojos y podría haberlos mirado toda la eternidad sin cansarme. –Perdona por haberte despertado en medio de la noche es que yo...

-Está bien, no hay problema.- dijo y se acercó más a mí para darme un beso en la frente, sus labios eran suaves. Con un brazo me acercó más a ella, acunando mi rostro en su cuello y pude sentir su perfume. Pasé mi brazo por su cintura.- Tengo el sueño ligero, no interrumpiste mucho.

-Bueno... igual gracias...-dije y me acerqué un poco más para plantar un pequeño beso en su cuello, su piel eran tan lisa y suave, casi pálida.-... por todo.

-Lo haría mil veces más.-dijo, sonriendo.

-No me importaría venir mil veces más.-respondí, riendo un poco.

-Creo que van a tener que ser mil veces después del trabajo.-dijo, moviéndose un poco en la cama.-Si no me levanto ahora, no creo que pueda hacerlo. Aunque podría estar así para siempre.-dijo, mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Te aseguro que yo también pero anda, se te va a hacer tarde.-dije, sentí como sus manos soltaban mi cuerpo y la vi salir directo al baño. Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué al espejo que había detrás de la puerta para arreglarme un poco el pelo. Estaba viendo un lunar cerca de mi cuello hasta que noté un marca, un que solo otra persona podía haber hecho, solo Carmilla podía haberla hecho. Debajo de mi mandíbula había un moretón de tamaño considerable. Increíble que me había perdido el momento en que había sucedido. Si lo hubiera sabido... ¡ni siquiera me hubiera dormido! Mis ganas de quedarme en su casa estaban creciendo.

Media hora más tarde, después de haberme dado una ducha fría, estaba bajando las escaleras. Carm había preparado el desayuno con tostadas y café.

-¿A qué hora entras a clases?-pregunté mientras me alcanzaba una taza roja.

-En...-miro su reloj en la pared de la cocina.-unos 30 minutos. ¿a qué hora entras a trabajar?

-También, en unos 30 o 25 minutos.

-Bueno eso nos da tiempo para desayunar y te puedo llevar hasta la cafetería.

-Gracias.-dije, dándole un sorbo al café.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien... es reconfortante tener a alguien al otro lado de la cama.- respondió, limpiándose las migas de la tostada que acababa de morder.- ¿Estabas...inquieta?

-Tenía insomnio... No podía parar de pensar en hoy y todas las cosas que hay que hacer en el trabajo, en que no le dije a mi padre que no me estoy quedando en mi casa y todo el estrés me cayó encima.- dije, agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien.-dijo, acercándose a mí, tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa y dándole un pequeño apretón. Sus dedos eran tan delicados. Subió por mi brazo rosando mi piel y se quedó en mi hombro.- Hay que darle tiempo. ¿Queres que llame a tu padre para decirle que te estás quedando en mi casa? Puedo poner la voz más seria.- dijo, haciendo su voz más grave.

-No, está bien.-dije, riendo por lo adorable que parecía cuando intentaba ayudarme. Me encantaba ver sus facciones relajadas al sonreír.- Quizás hoy a la noche o mañana lo llame y le cuente que pasó, ahora está de vacaciones.

-Oh, qué lindo sería estar de vacaciones.

-Si... Lamento interrumpir el pensamiento pero ya es hora de salir.-dije y unos minutos más tarde estábamos en su auto, a unas calle de la cafetería.

-Cuando tengas un tiempo libre, pensá si tenes ganas de hacer algo hoy a la noche, o qué queres cenar.-dijo, mientras frenaba en la puerta del trabajo y se giraba a mirarme. Iba a contestar pero me distraje con la visión de sus labios suaves y solo sabía algo...

-En realidad no sé que quiero para esta noche pero sé que quiero ahora mismo.-dije, y puse una mano en su rostro mientras me acercaba, y posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Ella pareció estar sorprendida por un momento pero después puso su mano sobre mi pierna y profundizó el beso. Toda la mañana había querido probar sus besos y eran tal cual los recordaba. Unos momentos más tarde, me separé un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos y luego ver su sonrisa.

-La próxima vez que decidas dejarme marcas en el cuello, me gustaría estar despierta.-dije, mientras abría la puerta del auto y salía.

-Ya quiero que sea la hora de volver para buscarte, linda.-dijo, mientras yo cerraba la puerta y sentía su mirada mientras entraba a la cafetería.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado como empieza esta historia :) la verdad es que la escribí hace un tiempo e iré actualizando los capítulos cada semana (quizás en menos tiempo). Me gustaría leer sus comentarios! Cabe aclarar que publique esta historia en la pagina "Wattpad" con anterioridad.  
> Pueden hacer preguntas y sugerencias en mi cuenta de tumblr: https://whomeveryouwannabe.tumblr.com/  
> Saludos.


End file.
